Paul & Dawn
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Paul and Dawn are happily married and are having a dandy life. This story will consist of one shots about how they are doing in their new life. However, things can get crazy, scary, and a bit out of control.
1. The Computer Comes On At Night

******Note: **This story will consist of short or long one shots about Paul and Dawn, along with their life. Paul shall be nineteen in this and Dawn shall be eighteen.**  
**

Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

The Computer Comes On At Night

* * *

Dawn began brushing her teeth in the bathroom, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, humming as she did and bouncing a bit to her little tune she hummed.

When she finished brushing her teeth she gave herself a smile before turning out the lights and leaving the bathroom. She went to her and her husband's room to go to sleep.

A very big smile curled Dawn's lips as she saw Paul in bed, his head resting on the many pillows. His eyes are closed and there is a blanket covering all of his body except his head.

"So handsome!" She giggled before going over to a computer desk in the room where an iMac sat. She sat down at the desk and immediately turned the computer on. Dawn sent a couple of emails to her friends, May, Misty, Iris, and Hilda. She has been friends with them for a very long time and she always gossiped with them and talked to them and hung out with them.

They all had boyfriends of their own, but didn't get married yet, not like her. They had all told her that she was rushing into things, but Dawn couldn't have been happier.

Even though Paul rarely showed it, he loved her very much, which pleased Dawn to no end.

Dawn finished sending the emails to her friends before turning the iMac off. She got off of the chair and then turned the room lights off, getting into the bed next to Paul, snuggling close to him and putting her arms around him, inhaling his nice scent.

Paul turned around in his sleep and returned Dawn's embrace, still in a deep sleep.

Dawn giggled quietly before closing her eyes.

Soon she was off to sleep…

**[12:38AM]**

Dawn's eyes opened and she frowned tiredly. There was a really bright light coming from her iMac.

But hadn't she turned it off before she went to bed?

Dawn untangled herself from Paul's arms and slid out of the bed, stumbling tiredly over to the computer desk. Her weary frown deepened when she noticed what was on the screen.

A new, blank document on Pages was up.

Dawn blinked a few times in confusion before sitting down at the computer. She sighed deeply and began to shut the computer down, thinking she must've forgotten to turn it off or something.

When she finished, she got up and pushed the chair in. Then she went back over to the bed, collapsing on to it next to her Paul.

She went out like a light.

**[1:23AM]**

Dawn groaned wearily, sitting up with a dazed expression on her face. Her hair was completely messy and wild and she just looked dead tired. However, the reason why she woke up was because the room was lit up in a dim light.

The light was coming from the iMac computer.

Dawn froze, staring at the computer, feeling a bit wary.

The eighteen year old girl got up and walked over to the computer, seeing that same blank document up in Pages.

Dawn bit her bottom lip and slowly sat down in front of the iMac. "Maybe…maybe I accidently hit restart?" She whispered to herself, turning the iMac off.

After that she got up and then hesitantly went back to the bed, sliding in next to Paul and hugging him tightly, staring at the iMac with tired eyes.

She watched it for about ten minutes before slowly letting sleep pick her up and carry her away.

**[1:50AM]**

Dawn's eyes snapped open and she sat up, seeing the computer on once again, which made her really nervous.

She got out of the bed and strolled on over to it, seeing that blank document in Pages up again. Dawn quickly turned the iMac off and made sure it was off. Then she sat there in front of it in the dark, waiting for it to come on again.

After about thirty minutes, she got up and made her way back to the bed, yawning deeply and tiredly. She got in beside Paul, but didn't even bother pulling the blanket over herself.

She turned her head towards the iMac and then let her eyes close, falling quickly back to sleep.

**[2:21AM]**

Dawn mumbled something under her breath as her eyes slowly opened. She could see that the room was lit up in a dim light once again.

The light…was coming from the computer.

Dawn's breath caught in her throat and she immediately got scared. How was it possible that the computer was coming on all by itself after she had just turned it of numerous times?

Shakily, Dawn looked down at Paul and saw that he was fast asleep, snoring softly.

Maybe he did it?

Maybe Paul was trying to scare her?

That was very unlike Paul, but Dawn had to know. She grabbed Paul's shoulders and gently shook him.

"Paul…?" She whispered. "Paul, wake up…"

Paul stirred a bit, but then his eyes snapped open. He looked incredibly grumpy and still a bit drowsy.

"Dawn…" He growled. "Why did you wake me up?"

Dawn knew how grumpy he could get when he was woken up from sleeping, but this was an emergency to her and she was really scared.

"Paul…did you turn my iMac on and then go to Pages?" Dawn questioned him, her voice filled with a bit of fear.

Paul noticed the scared look on her face and sat up, his features softening just a tiny bit, but he was still irritable.

"I didn't touch your computer," Paul responded. "Why? What's wrong?"

Dawn lifts a finger and points to her iMac that was on.

"That's what's wrong." She whispered.

Paul looked at the computer, frowning at how bright the computer was. He got out of the bed and then went over to it, quickly turning it off. He turned around to look at Dawn, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn sighed. "It keeps coming back on, Paul. I turned it off about three or four times already…maybe even more!" Dawn tells him seriously, hugging herself and still looking scared.

Paul sighed wearily and grabbed the whole computer, turning it around to face the wall where it wasn't facing them. Then he went back over to Dawn and got into the bed beside her. "Problem solved." He muttered before shutting his eyes.

"Paul!" Dawn punched his arm lightly, getting really upset. "It's not solved! There's something seriously wrong with it!"

"That's just it," Paul growled. "There's something wrong with it. Now we'll figure out what's wrong with it in the morning. Go to sleep."

"But Paul-

"Go to sleep, Dawn."

Dawn bit her bottom lip as she watched Paul go back to sleep. She got under the blankets, letting them cover her head. Then she snuggled really close to Paul, closing her eyes.

It was tough, but she finally managed to get back to sleep.

**[2:56AM]**

Dawn rolled over onto her back, slowly opening her eyes once again. She hesitantly looked over at her iMac and saw that it was on, but still facing the wall. Dawn immediately began shaking Paul again.

"Paul! Paul! Paul, wake up!" Dawn exclaimed urgently.

Paul groaned in frustration and sat up, giving Dawn a very dark look. "_What_?!" He hissed.

Dawn flinched at his tone, but pointed at the computer. "Paul, it's on again! I just woke up and it's on!"

Paul looked at the computer and got out of the bed, frowning in confusion. He turned the iMac back around to face them and saw that it was on a blank document on Pages.

"See? It keeps bringing up that blank page!" Dawn tells him hysterically. "I…I think it's a ghost doing it or something!"

"Maybe it's one of our Pokémon doing it, Dawn…" Paul tells her, not ready to believe in some myth and magic.

"Paul, our Pokémon are in their pokéballs over there!" Dawn points to a big dresser that their pokéballs are sitting on top of.

Paul looks for a minute before turning back to the computer. He sat down in front of it while Dawn scrambled out of the bed and over to him. She stood behind him, placing her hands on to his shoulders, staring at the blank document on the screen.

"Paul…?" Dawn whispers.

Paul only grunts in response and kept his eyes on the screen.

"What do you think is going on?" She questioned him.

"I don't know…" Paul mumbled, lifting his hands over the keyboard. Then he starts typing something up on the document.

Paul typed: **Hello?**

Dawn frowned at what he typed. "P-Paul…what are you doing?" She asked him worriedly.

"I'm seeing something…" Paul replied quietly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, words began typing themselves up on the blank page underneath Paul's words.

The words: **Hi there :)**

Dawn gasped and her eyes widened. "Paul, did you do that? Please tell me that you did!"

Paul just sat there, shocked. "I…I didn't…"

Dawn swallowed hard before speaking again. "T-Type something else…"

Paul nods before typing up a response.

Paul's response: **What do you want?**

Computer's reply: **Dawn**

Dawn started getting even more frightened after she saw that and she started to shake. Her hands trembled and she backed away from the computer and Paul, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Paul got up from the desk and grabbed the iMac. He slammed it down onto the ground and then picked it up, tossing it out of the window mercilessly. Then he shut the window and turned to his wife.

Dawn still looked scared.

Paul sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Dawn. I won't let anything happen to you. You're going to be okay." Paul whispered to her, gently caressing her hair.

Dawn returned his hug, closing her eyes. "Okay, Paul…okay…" She whispered gently.

And she believed every word.

Dawn suddenly felt a little better and she looked up at Paul's face. "We have to get another computer!" She tells him.

Paul sighs, but nods.


	2. Breakfast

Breakfast

* * *

Paul slowly let his eyes open while a short and soft yawn escaped his lips. He sat up in his and Dawn's bed and looked around, realizing Dawn wasn't beside him. He heard some noises in the kitchen and assumed that she was there, doing what she did every morning, which was making breakfast.

Paul slipped out of the bed and then went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then got dressed, cleaning up his mess afterwards and slipping his wedding ring on. He never wore his wedding ring in the shower for some reason, but he never dwelled on that.

When he finished with everything he exited his and his wife's room, and, immediately, the aroma of breakfast filled his nose. He started to get hungry as he made his way towards the kitchen.

He could hear his wife humming cheerfully and he could hear the TV on, as well as Piplup. Piplup sometimes helped Dawn prepare breakfast in the mornings and rarely helped make lunch or prepare dinner.

Paul had once asked Dawn if she'd let him prepare the meals sometimes, but she refused, saying it made her really happy when he ate her cooking. So Paul didn't ask anymore because he knew it made Dawn happy.

As the purple haired individual continued to make his way toward the kitchen, he started to wonder what Dawn prepared for breakfast this time, along with Piplup's help of course. Usually Dawn liked to try new things when she prepared her meals. She would mix it up with all kinds of stuff and every meal would turn out delicious, according to Paul.

Even though he rarely shows any emotions, he really does enjoy Dawn's cooking. He really likes it when Dawn cooks for him. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It makes him want to smile.

Paul finally reaches the kitchen and sees Dawn setting plates on to the kitchen table. Piplup was on top of the table and was chewing on some toast with jelly on it. He looked cheerful and just kept on stuffing his mouth.

Dawn caught sight of Paul and smiled brightly. "Good morning, Paul!" Dawn greeted him, rushing over to him and giving him a kiss on his cheek, giggling as she did.

"Morning." Paul mumbled.

"Pip, Piplup!" Piplup greeted Paul as well with his mouth full of toast and jelly.

Paul only nodded at Piplup and took his seat at the table, looking down at his plate of food. Today, Paul observed, Dawn _and_ Piplup had made chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry syrup, bananas, and apple slices. For the beverage, there was chocolate milk.

Paul didn't mind at all.

Dawn gave Paul another one of her bright smiles and gestured for him to start eating. "Go on! Eat up before it gets cold!"

Paul nodded and started eating his food, finding it to be delicious like always. He wasn't a big fan of chocolate milk, but it was still pretty good.

As he ate, Dawn watched him. Her elbows are on the table and her chin is in her hands, her eyes only on him.

Paul swallowed a piece of pancake before raising an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked her.

"Oh! I already ate!" Dawn responded happily. "Piplup and I had eggs with ketchup, toast, and bananas! As you can see, Piplup's still eating!"

Paul only grunted in response to this and continued to eat his breakfast, enjoying every bite.

All the while, Dawn continued to watch him consume her cooking, very happy that Paul was eating her cooking, like he always did.


	3. Computer Shopping

**Note:** I want to thank iheartmuusic, Zigs-And-Zags, and OueenOfDrama for reviewing! Thanks!

* * *

Computer Shopping

* * *

Dawn rushed around her and her husband's room, searching for what to wear to the mall. She was going to mall with Paul and a couple of friends. Her friend, May Maple, had invited her. Dawn thought it was perfect timing too, because she needed to pick out a new computer!

Plus, she was running a little late. She knew May, Misty, Iris, and Hilda were waiting for her.

Dawn stepped into her walk-in closet, pulling out a couple of outfits and putting them on to the bed, displaying them all. She just couldn't decide what to wear! Dawn took these things very seriously.

Paul suddenly entered the room, watching her rush around the room and gathering accessories and clothes and whatnot. He began to wonder why she even bothered to be picky about what she wore. To him, she looked beautiful in anything.

"Dawn," Paul decided to talk. "Everyone's waiting outside. We have to go now."

Dawn jumped a little, startled. She gave Paul a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry! But I just can't pick out what to wear!"

Paul sighed. "You look fine in anything. Just pick something."

Dawn smiled brightly at what he said and she blushed. "Really, Paul? You really think that?"

Paul sighed again. "Yes, Dawn."

Dawn giggled cheerfully and gave Paul a sweet, warm hug. Paul returned her loving embrace for a couple of seconds before releasing her.

"Go on, pick something." Paul urges her.

"Okay!" Dawn merrily goes over to her bed and picks out a pink outfit, which was a pink, frilly skirt that stopped at the knees, a red tank top, a pink, puffy sweater, long, pink socks and a pink beanie with blood red stripes going around it.

Paul decided to wait outside the room for Dawn, so she could get dressed in private.

Dawn got dressed quickly and exited her room, all ready to go. "I'm ready!" She announced.

Paul nods and takes her hand in his, walking with her to the front door. Then they left their home, immediately seeing May's red truck parked in front of their house.

She hopped out of the car and gave Dawn and Paul a big smile. "What took you guys so long?!" May questioned them. "We've all been waiting!"

Dawn let go of Paul's hand and took a step towards May. "May, is Misty, Iris, and Hilda all in the car?" She asked.

May nods, her smile getting bigger. "Plus, the guys are here too!"

Dawn looked perplexed as Paul got himself into the car, shutting the door behind him. "What? Ash, Drew, Trip, and Hilbert are coming too?" She questioned.

May nodded once again. "Yup!"

"But why?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Well, I didn't want Paul to be the only guy coming with us, so I invited everyone else! Don't you think he'd feel a bit awkward being the only guy there?" May asked her, putting her hands on her hips.

Dawn thought about it before grinning. "Yeah! I guess you're right! Let's go!" She says.

"Great!" May gets into the car.

Dawn got in right after, taking a seat between Paul and Iris.

**[Forty minutes later]**

They finally reached the mall and had all gone inside, splitting up immediately. Misty and Ash had decided to go grab something to eat at the food court while May and Drew went into a clothes store, and Hilda and Hilbert went on to Gamestop to look at the video games. Trip and Iris decided to tag along with Dawn and Paul.

"So we need to go to an electronics store, right?" Iris piped up as they walked through the mall. She was walking alongside her boyfriend, Trip. Iris was clasping Trip's hand in hers and swinging their hands back and forth as they walked.

Dawn nodded to what Iris said. "Yup!"

"What do you need another computer for?" Trip questioned out of the blue, sounding quite bored.

"Well, Paul threw my iMac out the window, so…" Dawn trailed off, laughing nervously and glancing at Paul who was wending alongside her, staring straight ahead.

"Paul _threw_ your _iMac_ out the _window_?!" Iris looked extremely shocked and her eyes got big.

"Why'd you do that, Paul?" Trip asked Paul, giving him a look.

"Look, you don't know the whole story," Paul growled. "It's not any of your business anyway, so just stay out of it."

"Alright…" Trip mutters.

"He was only asking, Paul," Iris reminded him with a shrug of her shoulders. Then she suddenly stopped, tugging on Trip's hand and pointing at a store with her free hand. "Trip, look! Let's go in there!"

Trip looks. "Where?"

Iris doesn't respond and she drags him over to the store, laughing the whole way. Trip was extremely confused, but went with her.

Dawn took Paul's hand in her own and interlocked their fingers, smiling in contentment.

Paul glanced at her, but didn't say anything. However, he quite enjoyed holding his wife's hand.

They soon entered an electronics store. Dawn and Paul went to the computers there and began to look at them.

"Why don't you just get a laptop?" Paul suggested, trying to pull Dawn over to the laptops instead.

"Because, I want a computer!" Dawn replied, smiling. Then, her eyes widen once she sees one she likes. "I found one!"

Paul stood beside her and examined the computer she had picked out. It was…another iMac.

"Why are you getting another one?" Paul demanded to know, a frown jumping on to his features.

"Because I like them!" Dawn answered cheerfully. "So can I get it?"

Paul grunted, "I don't care."

"Thanks, Paul! You're the best!" Dawn gives him a big hug and plants a kiss to his cheek.

Paul returns her hug and smiles just a little. "You're welcome."


	4. When You're Asleep

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews everybody! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you all like this!**  
**

* * *

When You're Asleep

* * *

Dawn sat a plate that contained food on to the kitchen table, watching as Paul took a seat, looking down at his food curiously. Today, for dinner, Dawn had prepared crepes with cheese filling, sandwiches, and potatoes. For the beverage, it was freshly made lemonade.

Dawn sat down across from him, giving Paul a loving smile and ready to dig into her food. "I hope you like it!" Dawn piped up while picking up a fork.

"I'm sure I will." Paul muttered with a shrug, picking up his fork as well and using the side of it to cut a small piece of the crepe off. He stabbed the piece with his fork and then brought it to his mouth, chewing on it and finding that it was delicious, like always.

He'd enjoy Dawn's cooking every time, because it came from her.

Dawn swallowed her food before asking, "Do you like it, Paul?"

Paul only nods.

Dawn giggles cheerfully before finishing up her food.

When dinner was over, Paul offered to clean the dishes. Dawn had told him that he didn't have to, but Paul _insisted_, saying that she needed a break from doing them. Dawn had given Paul a grateful smile and had given him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Paul did the dishes quietly, but he kept thinking of Dawn as he did so. He knew she was getting ready for bed. He began to wonder if she had already gotten Piplup to bed as well.

The purple haired man shrugged and finally finished the dishes, quickly putting them away and drying his hands. He turned the kitchen lights off and then headed to his and Dawn's room, shutting the door behind him. Paul could see Dawn under the covers in the bed, sleeping peacefully with a happy smile dancing on her lips.

He smiled warmly at his wife for a minute before stepping into the bathroom, to take a shower and whatnot and get ready for bed. After he was finished he turned the bathroom lights off and cleaned his mess.

Paul headed on over to the bed and got in beside Dawn quietly, turning around to face her.

He gazed at her fondly, the love he held for her clearly obvious. Even though he rarely showed any feelings, he loved his wife dearly and would do anything for her.

Paul reached over, gently brushing his knuckles across Dawn's soft cheek, examining every little feature on her symmetric, beautiful face.

He felt so lucky to have someone like Dawn and will forever cherish her, for as long as he lived.

The purple haired man used his fingers to comb Dawn's, dark blue hair, wondering if she'd wake.

However, she didn't, though a dreamy smile appeared on her face, which made Paul smile too.

Paul let out a short, happy sigh and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close to his body and kissing the top of her head, not planning on letting go of her anytime soon.

So he fell asleep in perfect amity, his arms still around the one he loved most.


	5. The Computer Comes On At Night 2

The Computer Comes On At Night 2

* * *

Dawn entered her home with a loud sigh with many bags in her hands. She had just got back from shopping with May, Iris, Hilda, and Misty. She and her friends had a lot of fun shopping for clothes, accessories, shoes, and whatnot. Dawn had bought the most stuff.

The dark blue haired girl removed her shoes and then shut the door behind her, setting all of her bags down. She looked around curiously and wonderingly. "Paul, I'm home!" She called out.

There was only silence.

A frown began to crawl around her features and she stepped away from the door, looking around. "Paul?" She tried again.

Still, there was only silence.

"That's odd," Dawn muttered to herself, grabbing her bags again and heading to her and Paul's room. "He's usually home to greet me whenever I come back home."

When she reached her room, she set her bags down on to her bed, taking the things out and putting them away in her closet, drawers, and whatnot. It was getting pretty dark outside, so Dawn assumed that Paul had went out to hang out with his guy friends or something.

Dawn shrugged and decided to prepare dinner.

"Piplup!" Dawn called, looking around for her Pokémon. She went to the kitchen and saw Piplup sitting on the kitchen table, nibbling on some cookies from a cookie jar. "Piplup! What have I told you about ruining your appetite before meals?"

"Pip!" Piplup answered, looking like he didn't care. He continued to nibble on the cookie he had.

Dawn sighed, taking the cookie jar away from Piplup, closing it and then putting it into a cabinet. "I'll let you finish your cookie! You better hope you still have some room for dinner!"

Piplup smiled at her.

Dawn couldn't help but smile back. "Do you want to help me make dinner, Piplup?" She questioned.

"Piplup, pip!" Piplup answered cheerily, quickly finishing his chocolate chip cookie.

"Great!" Dawn cheered. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Piplup!"

**[An hour later]**

They had finished preparing dinner, which was cucumber sandwiches, grilled cheese sandwiches, pickle sandwiches, and potatoes. For the beverage, they were having water.

Dawn smiled at all of the food on the table, her hands on her hips. She looked over at Piplup and asked, "You think Paul's going to like today's dinner?"

Piplup nodded. "Pip, piplup, pip!"

"Me too!" Dawn agreed cheerfully. "He always seems to enjoy eating my cooking!"

"_Pip_!"

"Oh, excuse me; _our_ cooking!" Dawn corrected herself.

Piplup grinned.

"You can go ahead and eat, Piplup. I'm waiting for Paul." Dawn tells the little penguin Pokémon.

"Piplup!" Piplup starts eating happily. He had grabbed some of the potatoes and was stuffing his mouth with them.

Dawn left to go grab her pokéballs, releasing all of her Pokémon so they could eat too. She also got Paul's pokéballs, seeing that he didn't bring them with him when he left. Dawn released them and fed them as well.

After about thirty minutes, Dawn started eating her food, not waiting for Paul any longer. She started to get really worried. "He should've been here by now…" Dawn whispered to herself, nibbling on a cucumber sandwich, her eyes showing concern.

**[Another hour later]**

Dawn had returned all of her Pokémon back to their pokéballs along with Paul's except for Piplup. She had put Piplup to bed and decided to do the dishes by herself, putting some leftover food in the fridge for her Paul.

Dawn looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it read _9:34PM_. She was getting more worried by the second. Was Paul planning on coming home or did something happen to him?

When Dawn finished the dishes the clock read _9:56PM_. Dawn dried her hands and then hurriedly went to her and Paul's room, grabbing her iPhone5 with a pink cover over it. She put in the passcode and then went to her contacts, pressing Paul's name.

Dawn began to pace the room quickly as she waited for her husband to pick up. He heart was beating wildly in her chest due to fear and worry. She didn't know what to think or what to do. She was so worried!

_Oh, what if he got in some kind of accident?! He didn't bring his Pokémon with him!_ Dawn thought frantically, pacing the room even quicker. _Something bad could've happened to him! What if he was hurt somewhere?! Please be okay, Paul! Please be okay!_

"_Hello_?"

Dawn stopped her pacing after hearing Paul's voice coming from her phone. She let out a huge sigh of relief and blinked back tears. "Paul, are you okay?! Where are you?!"

"_Yeah…the guys and I are stuck on the freeway. Drew's car just suddenly malfunctioned for reasons that are unknown to me. We're currently waiting for a tow truck_."

Dawn sat down on the bed, still very much relieved. "I'm…I'm just glad you're okay, Paul," Dawn blurted out, her voice shaky. "I thought you had gotten hurt or something."

"_I'm fine_."

"I know that now," Dawn says with a small smile on her lips. "You missed dinner, but I put the leftovers in the fridge for you when you get back, okay?" She tells him.

"_All right_."

"When do you think you're going to be home?" Dawn questioned into the phone.

"_Probably around eleven or something_."

"Okay. I'll be asleep by then!" Dawn spoke. "Wake me up when you get back home, okay?"

"_Okay_."

"I'm going to let you go now…" Dawn says quietly, not really wanting to hang up on him. Hearing his voice made her feel safe, assured, and calm. "Be safe, okay?"

"_I will, Dawn_."

Dawn smiled softly. "Bye. I love you."

"_Love you too_..."

Dawn pulled her phone away from her ear, pressing end to end the call. Then she put her phone on top of her computer desk. She looked at her new iMac curiously. It was on, yes. She had turned it on earlier today and had forgotten to turn it off.

"I'll check my emails real quick." Dawn sat down at the desk and then quickly pulled up the Safari search engine. She put in msn and then signed into her account. She had an email from May and two emails from Misty and Hilda. She didn't have any from Iris. Dawn replied to all of her emails before signing out and turning off her computer.

Dawn got up from the desk and then went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and then getting dressed into her pajamas. Next, she left the room and turned out all of the lights. After that, she went back to her and Paul's room, shutting the door behind her. She turned out the lights in there and got into bed, pulling the blankets over her body and resting her head on the pillows.

It was strange to not have Paul beside her.

Dawn moved her eyes to look at a digital clock on the wall. The time read _10:24PM_. It wasn't much longer until Paul got back, which made Dawn feel calm inside.

Dawn let her eyes close and allowed sleep to come pick her up and carry her off into dreamland.

**[11:34PM]**

Dawn frowned, sighing through her nose. She sat up and opened her eyes, seeing a dull light brighten the room a little. The young woman turned around in her bed to look at her iMac.

It…was on.

This time, Dawn _knew_ that she turned that thing off!

Dawn's eyes got big and she felt fear jump into her heart. She turned on the lights in the room and glanced up at the digital clock, seeing it was past eleven.

Where in the world was Paul?!

Scared, Dawn grabbed her phone off of the computer desk and turned the iMac off completely.

However, once she did, it started to come back on again.

Dawn backed away from the computer and quickly went to contacts on her phone, pressing Paul's name and calling him.

On the computer screen, Pages program started to come up with a blank document.

Her phone slipped out of her hand and dropped to the carpeted floor as she saw what was being typed into the blank document.

**Computer:** Hello, Dawn. Want to play? :)

* * *

**Note: **There will be a part three to this. Don't worry.


	6. A Dream Come True

**Note: **This takes place before the events in chapter 5. The Computer Comes On At Night 3 will be posted after this one.**  
**

* * *

A Dream Come True

* * *

Dawn smiled sweetly at Paul as she watched him open his eyes. It is early in the morning and Dawn had woken up extra early just to watch him wake up. She sometimes did this, but not every time.

It made her really happy to see his eyes open. However, she didn't know why this was. It just brought a happy smile to her lips.

It made her feel warm inside.

It made her feel so…_happy_.

Dawn reaches over, softly running her fingers along his plum colored hair, that smile still dancing on her lips.

His hair was so soft to her, so nice.

Dawn felt so lucky to have Paul. Every time she thought about them being married, it felt like a dream come true to her. She felt as if her wish had been granted.

It was all a dream come true.

Dawn lowered her hand to Paul's face, gently running her thumb along his cheek, wondering if he minded at all.

Paul just silently watched her with his eyes, unmoving. However, Dawn could see happiness in his eyes, even though he rarely showed it through his actions.

"Good morning, Paul." Dawn whispers softly to him, her voice wrapped in love and jovialness.

Paul could hear it.

He could hear the love in her voice.

All that love was for _him_.

"Morning…" Paul muttered up at her, never looking elsewhere and keeping his gaze on his wonderful wife.

Dawn giggled gently and lowered her head, capturing Paul's lips with her own in a very sweet kiss.

Paul didn't hesitate to return it.

Yes, _this was all a dream come true_.


End file.
